1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to systems and methods for monitoring General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Tunneling Protocol (GTP) sessions in a mobile communication network, and more particularly to methods and systems for monitoring a GTP session data through an outage or interruption in the monitoring.
2. Background of the Related Art
In wireless communication network, it is desirable to monitor subscriber sessions to evaluate the network performance, to collect useful information regarding user habits, and the like. When a GTP session is started, the tunnel establishment message has the necessary information to identify the subscriber. Thus, if outages of the monitoring equipment occur, current systems are unable to correlate the GTP session data with a subscriber. The subscriber session data associated with these sessions becomes unassigned and effectively lost because the current systems are unable to determine which session or subscriber to associate with the unassigned data.